This Is Your Life
by lawliie
Summary: - Você está confundido amor com essa missão. – disse Tsunade. - Kakashi, você acabou se apaixonando pela sua companheira de time. E pior, uma companheira que nem sabemos se está do nosso lado.
1. Chapter 1

**This is your life...**

**Essa é sua vida.**

A noite pairava em Konohagakure no Sato. O céu estava sem estrelas e apenas uma fraca lua minguante, quase como um risco bem no alto, podia ser vista. Algumas nuvens em tons de diferentes azuis davam a impressão de que em breves minutos iria chover.

Talvez a chuva resolvesse vários problemas... Lavasse todo sangue derramado desde então, e quem sabe um temporal pudesse apagar toda solidão reinante naquele coração.

O homem pulava de telhado em telhado, sem sequer fazer barulho. Era silencioso como as sobras. Na verdade, depois de tudo o que acontecera, quem sabe ele fosse a encarnação da própria sombra.

Alguns anos haviam se passado, e a vila permanecera abandonada. Konoha não tinha mais a vitalidade de antes. A maioria de seus moradores morreu quando a kyuubi fora libertada novamente. O restante se dispersou pelo mundo.

Agora, apenas lamentos e culpas existiam ali. As ruas cheiravam a morte, as casas estavam fechadas com pesadas tábuas e o vazio era o único sentimento a ser sentido em meio às encruzilhadas.

O homem não sabia o que acontecera com seus jovens aprendizes. Em um passado remoto, ele se lembrava dos rostos de seus alunos. Vagamente ele tenta imaginar onde eles estariam. Há mais de cinco anos que ele não tinha notícia de Sasuke. O de sempre era lhe informado: o Uchiha vingador estava se tornando cada vez mais rancoroso e sedento de poder, o que o fazia cada vez mais hostil e sem nenhum vestígio de sentimento. Sakura partira da vila há dois anos, convicta que iria trazer Sasuke de volta com suas próprias mãos. Ela estava cansada, revelou um dia, de esperar os outros fazer as coisas para ela. Saiu sozinha, em uma madrugada, rumo à estrada e em busca de um amor que jamais existiu. Naruto desaparecera. E isso era o que mais lhe incomodava, já que o Uzumaki era sua última aposta para trazer finalmente a paz em Konoha.

Em vão. Naruto era fugitivo agora, procurado pelas 5 nações shinobi. O loiro fora acusado de ter destruído Konoha e ter matado milhares de inocentes. Acusação não era menos real quanto a situação atual da vila. Em meio a um dia de batalhas, a raposa de nove caudas fora libertada e trouxe o apocalipse para aquele povo.

Naruto tinha se tornado um homem rancoroso e triste. Lamentos eram seu único discurso, e agora vivia como um criminoso sem rumo. Kakashi esperava, do fundo de seu coração, que o Uzumaki conseguisse se livrar de toda culpa que o corrompia. Torcia ainda mais para que ele consiga sentir a vida de novo. E talvez a pessoa que fora a seu encontro pudesse trazer isso a ele.

O homem de cabelos prateados parou. Em um telhado mais alto, ergueu o olhar para os céus. Suspirou mais uma vez. Ele vestia uma capa surrada sobre a roupa de juunin de Konoha. Contudo, esse posto não mais existia.

Kakashi perdera tudo mais uma vez. Estava cansado de ter que recolher por tantas vezes seus pedaços de vida, perdidos todas as vezes que ele não conseguia manter as pessoas por perto.

Mas dessa vez, ele tinha convicção de que o que ele perdera era muito mais importante que qualquer outra coisa que ele já teve em toda vida. Era mais importante que seus amigos do passado, seu pai, seu sensei, seus alunos. Era mais importante até mesmo que sua própria vida. Afinal, o que lhe fora tirado era uma parte sua.

Kakashi remoia cada vez mais sua culpa.

"Eu não devia ter a deixado sair por aquela porta." Pensava, olhando para a lua.

E ele lembrava do que aconteceu no passado...

(...)

_Konoha estava em partes. A guerra tinha assolado grande parte da vila, mas mesmo assim, os shinobis não desistiam de acreditar que a paz pudesse ser reconquistada. Muita coisa acontecera a partir de então. Novas pessoas apareceram. Tanto aliados quanto inimigos._

_Aquela mulher chegara a vila, em um dia qualquer, com o intuito de ajudar. Contudo, ninguém sabia realmente se ela era confiável ou não. E por possuir um coração tão amargurado ninguém nunca lhe dera créditos de confiança._

_Achavam apenas que ela queria vingança ou poder, como o único consangüíneo seu. Mas nunca pensaram que o que ela queria era uma chance. Somente uma oportunidade para conseguir viver. _

_- Não a acho confiável, plenamente. – falava Tsunade um dia em seu escritório para Kakashi._

_- Não nos custa dar um pouco de crédito a ela. – falou o homem._

_- São esses créditos concedidos que poderão fazer Konoha ser destruída. – falou ríspida Tsunade._

_- Você não confia nela? – perguntou o Hatake._

_- Na verdade Kakashi, eu só acho que é você que confia demais nela. – falou a Hokage. O homem permaneceu em silêncio. Até que tornou a falar:_

_- Talvez seja isso que ela veio buscar aqui, Tsunade. Confiança. Ela nunca teve ninguém que lutasse por ela..._

_- Então você está dizendo que é você que pode ser esse alguém a lutar por ela? – perguntou Tsunade olhando firme nos olhos do Hatake._

_- Se for preciso, eu lutarei por ela sim. – disse ele._

_- Já me é suficiente. Acho que eu tenho a resposta que queria. – disse a Hokage olhando para baixo._

_- É isso mesmo, Tsunade. Eu acredito em cada palavra que ela diz._

_- Você está fora da missão, Kakashi. – disse Tsunade erguendo o olhar._

_- Mas por quê? – assustou-se o Hatake arregalando os olhos._

_- Você está confundido amor com essa missão. – disse Tsunade. - Kakashi, você acabou se apaixonando pela sua companheira de time. E pior, uma companheira que nem sabemos se está do nosso lado._

_- Tsunade-sama, eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. Eu não estou confundindo nada... – começou ele._

_- Kakashi, me responda uma coisa com sinceridade. – pediu Tsunade. – A que ponto chegou seu envolvimento com ela?_

_- Foi longe demais para ser apagado, Tsunade. O que foi feito não pode ser negado._

_- Então, você chegou a dormir com ela? – perguntou Tsunade repreensiva depois de pensar durante algum tempo._

_Kakashi olhou quieto para ela, fechou os olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça. A Hokage se sentou na cadeira e colocou a mão na boca. Agora, fitava Kakashi preocupada. _

_- Você admite que isso aconteceu em missão, ou vocês se encontraram fora dela? – continuou a interrogar Tsunade._

_- Sim, Tsunade. Foi em missão. – disse Kakashi. Tsunade agora mordia o dedo preocupada. Depois de um longo suspiro falou:_

_- Você, Kakashi, um ninja experiente, devia saber que isso é contra as regras. Não é ético..._

_- Eu sei disso Tsunade. – interrompeu-a._

_- Então você deve saber também as conseqüências. Se caso, ela for condenada pelos anciãos, você poderá ser considerado como cúmplice. _

_- Ela não seria capaz..._

_- Kakashi, pare de confiar tanto nela desse jeito. Você sabe o ódio que ela tem por Konoha. Você deveria ter sido mais prudente... Se ela por algum acaso alegar que você a molestou eu não quero nem imaginar o que eles irão fazer com você._

_- Tsunade. – começou Kakashi sério – Eu sei o que eu fiz. Eu sei o que pode me acontecer. E sei também que eu não irei desistir tão fácil assim dela._

_- Tudo bem, Kakashi, se sua decisão já está tomada, não sou eu quem irá intervir. Mas que fique claro que eu avisei._

(...)


	2. A Kunoichi de sua vida

(...)

O homem estava sobre os destroços da cidade. Ele olhou para cima. Suspirou. Lembrar era doloroso... As únicas esperanças que ele tinha estavam se esgotando. A cada noite perdida sem ela ele sentia seu coração se despedaçar.

Por que ela fez isso com ele? Não era justo. Ela não tinha o direito de tirá-lo dele. Por que raios ela não lhe contou? Ele moveria céus e terras para eles ficarem juntos. Mas será que ela acreditava que ele seria incapaz de amá-la por causa do que acontecera. Pelo contrário. Se ela tivesse ficado, ele ira a amar ainda mais. Principalmente por causa da dádiva que ela lhe daria.

Tudo isso fora por culpa daquela noite. Naquela maldita noite que eles se amaram para toda eternidade, as vidas deles estavam entrelaçadas a mudar para sempre...

Kakashi andou por mais alguns metros. Entrou em um beco escuro. Já estava cansado. Resolveu parar para tomar fôlego. Encontrou uma escada próxima ao fim da ruela. Lá, sentou-se.

O homem de cabelos prateados repousou a cabeça sobre as mãos. Deixou cair algumas lágrimas reprimidas e voltou a se lembrar do passado...

(...)

_Os dois haviam saído para uma missão. Tsunade havia recomendado o time: Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Takari._

_Ele, ninja experiente. Havia se tornado AnBU muito cedo. Desde criança apresentava habilidades extraordinárias como o Chidori e o Sharingan. Em quase todas as missões foi bem sucedido. Era conhecido como Copy Ninja, por ter conseguido copiar mais de mil jutsus com o Sharingan. Ele era com toda certeza a pessoa mais indicada para a missão._

_Ela, desertora de Konoha. Jamais tivera treinamento shinobi, mas aprendera muito a respeito de medicina e luta sendo guardiã de um senhor feudal. Uchiha Takari desenvolvera seus atributos sozinha. Conseguiu controlar o Sharingan e desenvolvê-lo até um nível considerável e foi muito cedo para um Templo de Monges onde aprendeu técnicas extremas de controle do fogo. Ela é uma bastarda do clã Uchiha, que conseguiu sobreviver apenas graças ao amor de sua mãe. Por desventura, seu pai tentou matá-la quando bebê, mas falhou. Desde então, vivera escondida pelo mundo, tentando se esconder ao máximo das pessoas. Até que finalmente um dia, ela decide voltar a Konoha._

_Os motivos de Takari eram desconhecidos. Mas como a vila passava por um período de fragilidade, eles aproveitaram a presença da Uchiha para tentar impedir a todo custo que Sasuke concretizasse seus objetivos destruidores. _

_Tsunade recorreu à Takari para que ela, juntamente com Kakashi, fosse atrás do Uchiha Vingador, primeiramente para obter informações confidenciais e depois atacá-lo se preciso._

_- É uma missão de nível S. – falava Tsunade. – Na verdade, eu a consideraria como suicida. Não há nenhum indício concreto que ela irá dar certo e muito menos que vocês dois irão sobreviver._

_Nenhum dos dois se importara muito com isso. Kakashi queria apenas tentar ele próprio acabar com o sofrimento de Sakura e Naruto, sendo ele o responsável pela morte ou pela volta do Uchiha. Já Takari sequer se importava com sua vida e apenas afirmava que necessitava encontrar o último sobrevivente do clã. Ela não parecia prestativa e ao menos transparecera importar com Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que ele era seu sobrinho. Isso causava muita desaprovação e receio de que ela se juntasse a ele._

_Na verdade, Takari chegou a Konoha por intermédio de Jiraiya, que conseguiu encontrar mais uma Uchiha. Logo que chegou, ela foi encaminhada para a AnBU, e lá recebeu o primeiro treinamento shinobi. Depois da morte do sanin, fora ela quem ficara encarregada de seguir os passos de Sasuke._

_- Serão somente os dois na missão. – dizia a Hokage. – Não haverá reforços, pois não é viável mandar ninjas com a guerra tão próxima. Vocês já sabem o que devem fazer. Adeus._

_Os dois partiram de Konoha. Caminhavam durante dias, sem destino certo. E nesses dias, muita coisa aconteceu._

_- Por que você é tão teimosa? – falava Kakashi. – Está claro que não é esse o caminho._

_- Você é que é mandão demais. Eu não sou obrigada a acatar ordem suas. – resmungava a mulher._

_Kakashi fechava o olho suspirando. Ela era a pessoa mais difícil com quem ele poderia realizar uma missão._

_- Você não tem experiência nenhuma em missões e trabalho de equipe. Será que eu vou ter que lhe ensinar tudo? – falava Kakashi um dia enquanto eles passavam por uma floresta._

_Takari se sentira ofendida com o comentário do ninja e sacara a katana._

_- Cale essa boca, seu estúpido! E pare de ser tão arrogante e prepotente. – disse ela ameaçando o Hatake._

_- Guarde sua katana. Você é muito passional..._

_- Passional? – gritava ela._

_- E infantil. – dizia ele baixo. – Se você não sabe você devia calar a boca._

_- Você é um babaca! – Takari ainda gritava. Uma das poucas coisas que ela não suportava era que alguém lhe desse ordens. – Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo..._

_Nesse instante, Kakashi chegou próximo às costas da mulher e a segurou por trás, tapando-lhe a boca._

_- Fique quieta. – falou ele quase que num sussurro bem próximo ao ouvido de Takari. A mulher arregalou os olhos e sentiu um arrepio. Ela podia ouvir a respiração de Kakashi bem próximo a seu rosto. E ela não gostava nem um pouco da sensação de seus corpos tão próximos. Na verdade, ela gostava sim._

_Os minutos se passaram, e os dois continuavam ali, com os corpos próximos um do outro e a respiração ofegante sendo sentida. Kakashi ainda mantinha a mão tampando a boca da Uchiha. Takari fechou os olhos e afundou-se em sensações estranhas. Até que finalmente o Hatake se pronunciou:_

_- Tem alguém aqui. – sussurrou Kakashi quase que encostando na nuca de Takari. A mulher arrepiou-se e estremeceu toda. Ele soltou a mão que prendia sua boca e lentamente a Uchiha falou:_

_- São meros animais da floresta. – sua voz não era mais sarcástica e prepotente. Agora, era totalmente carregada por um charme sedutor. Ela foi se virando bem devagar até conseguir estar cara a cara com o Copy Ninja._

_Os dois permaneceram a se encarar durante alguns segundos. Kakashi então se perdeu nas profundezas daqueles olhos azuis. _

"_Como ela podia ser tão bela." Pensava ele não contendo a admiração. O homem podia não querer admitir, mas toda vez que a Uchiha estava por perto, seu coração palpitava fortemente._

"_Ele é tão... misterioso" pensava Takari não conseguindo desvencilhar o olhar da máscara do ninja. Somente o fato dela imaginar o que poderia existir por debaixo daquele pano a deixava inquieta. E como ela se sentia insegura com a presença do Hatake..._

_- Era apenas uma lebre. – murmurou Kakashi finalmente ao perceber o animal saindo de seu esconderijo numa moita de doninhas. Contudo, Takari sequer prestou atenção. Lentamente, o Hatake foi se aproximando da mão da mulher e, numa fração de segundo, seus dedos já estavam entrelaçados. _

_- O que existe por debaixo dessa máscara? – Takari não conseguiu conter a pergunta e quando se deu conta já a tinha feito. O homem permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos, até que, num murmúrio respondeu:_

_- Por que você mesma não descobre? – Ele ergue a mão da mulher e a faz repousar sobre o próprio rosto._

(...)


	3. Chapter 3

(...)

_As mãos de Takari tocaram a quente face do Hatake e bem devagar ela começou a acariciar as bochechas cobertas pelo pano. Kakashi fecha os olhos, acometido por uma sensação de prazer querendo que isso nunca termine._

_- Será que eu devo? – pergunta ela outra vez. Kakashi projeta um sorriso, que Takari pôde sentir devido à movimentação dos músculos do rosto do Hatake._

_A Uchiha estava hesitante. A sensação de estar prestes a desvendar um mistério provocava adrenalina subindo-lhe pelo corpo. Num ímpeto, Kakahsi colocara um de suas mãos entrelaçadas na cintura a mulher, a fim de mantê-la o mais próximo possível. Takari solta um leve suspiro de susto ao ser colocada tão à prova._

_- Vá em frente. – falou o homem sedutoramente._

_E assim foi feito. Bem devagar, Takari foi abaixando a máscara de Hatake Kakashi. De início, pôde se ver o fim da cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo. Tão bem delineada, como um corte feito bruscamente, o qual no passado cegara um jovem garotinho shinobi e que agora naquele misterioso olho adormecia um poderoso Sharingan. Timidamente surgia um nariz reto e bem delineado. Descendo a máscara mais um pouco, uma boca perfeita e bem desenhada apareceu. Pelo formato, constatava-se que dali surgiria um sorriso apaixonante. Por fim, um queixo reto e com uma forma indecisa entre o retângulo e o triangulo apareceu, dando ao rosto de Hatake maior harmonia e beleza impossível. _

_Takari engoliu seco. Sem sombras de dúvidas, Kakashi era o homem mais belo que ela já vira em toda sua vida. A mulher se perguntava se era real e ao mesmo tempo perdia-se em meio àqueles detalhes perfeitos. A pele de Kakashi era alva e reluzia na pouca luz que jazia ali. O homem abriu o sorriso. Takari sentiu seu rosto queimar. Como aquele sorriso era devastador... _

_Kakashi a segurou mais firme pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. A mão da mulher agora tocava o rosto descoberto do homem. E ele fazia o mesmo, só de deslizando seus dedos entre os cabelos negros da mulher e acariciando sua nuca. Takari sorria, extasiada pela sensação de prazer que sentia. Uma brisa leve soprou e ela estremeceu toda._

_A mão de Takari foi deslizando do rosto de Kakashi até atingir o peito do homem. O Hatake então abraçou firme a mulher e com a sua mão que acariciava-lhe a nuca, foi aproximando o rosto de Takari do seu. _

_O coração parecia que iria sair a qualquer momento, a respiração era ofegante e os dois apenas fecharam os olhos..._

_Seus lábios encostaram. Foi como se um choque percorresse o corpo dos dois, saindo da superfície de suas bocas. Os narizes se triscaram por um momento. Kakashi sentiu os lábios úmidos da mulher começarem a se mover. E ele obedeceu, fazendo o mesmo._

_O beijo tímido foi se tornando ardente e apaixonado, não podendo ceder aos movimentos contínuos de suas línguas. Os dois mal respiravam. Um suor frio, advindo de todos os poros de suas peles significava que tanto Takari quanto Kakashi foram acometidos por uma febre de calor vinda do interior de seus corpos._

_Seria isso que realmente iria importar daqui em diante? Esse seria o destino pelo qual os corações do Hatake e da Uchiha deveriam percorrer? Eram eles, dois adultos, maduros e convictos demais para saber que uma paixonite estragaria todo propósito de uma missão. Mas não. Estavam os dois ali, como dois adolescentes inexperientes se beijando como se fosse a primeira vez, em uma clareira de uma floresta mal iluminada. Por mais que a razão mandasse parar, o coração insistia em se entregar àqueles calafrios de êxtase e paixão._

_Kakashi agora entrelaçou suas duas mãos na cintura da mulher e ela colocara seus braços sobre os ombros dele. Com rapidez, a mão de Takari transpassava-se pela nuca de Kakashi, desgrenhando seus cabelos prateados até que finalmente ela consegue retirar a bandana do homem. _

(...)


End file.
